Phoebe's three sons
by charmedfan120
Summary: Phoebe tells her son Drake that he in fact has two other brother sons to Cole and now he is force to fight both of them but who will win Drake will need the only witch he trusts Chris but how will he stop his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one first born.

There in the city of San Francisco in her luxurious condo is Phoebe with her two daughters in bed and Coop away helping one of his charges find love.

Phoebe begins to wonder what her child to Cole might of turned out.

Her son to Cole would be 14 nearly 15 Phoebe eyes become more heavy and she drifts off to sleep to find herself in some kind of dream. In the deepest part of the Underworld were the charmed ones vanquished the Seer and dark priests the remains of Phoebe's child begins to move and in seconds a body of a fourteen year old appears. With black hair brown eyes searching around the area to see a broken cage a stand were the Grimoire use to reside and heavy fire.

Amazed of what just happened the boy shimmers out the underworld and appears in San Francisco outside of the manner looking in seeing both Chris and Wyatt playing together.

Meanwhile in the city of London in a public school is tall dark haired boy in a black and grey school uniform but this boy was more than meets the eye he is in fact the first born of Phoebe and Cole not the Source's heir but the child Phoebe had with Cole while still had his half demonic side.

He was born in 2001 while his younger brother to Cole when he was the Source was conceived around 2002 however neither of the three brothers knew it each other existed.

However back at Phoebe's Condo knocking on the door is the youngest son of Phoebe Drake named after his farther who only recently kind of reconciled with his mother who abandoned him at birth due to the Elders might having some issues with the child.

Which the still debating if the child still has a right to his own Whitelighter because of him being part demon finally being let in by his mother he sits on the sofa to tell his mother some important news.

"Mum I decided that I'm moving in with grandpa" said Drake

"Why" said Phoebe

"Mum because as much I want to spend time with you but I don't think that Parker really likes me and their your family and plus how do you know in five minutes I'm dead like my" said Drake before Phoebe interrupts him

"Like your brother" said Phoebe

"Yes he was the strongest he had all these great powers and all I have is visions and astral projection and telepathy what am I going to do if a demon attack read their minds" said Drake

"Drake you don't just have one brother you have two both of them Cole's sons your eldest brother was born when Cole had his demonic half" said Phoebe

"Whoa well that interesting I guess I should go home see ya" said Drake


	2. Chapter 2 first active power

Chapter two new active power.

After just hearing the news that he has two older brothers Drake finds himself crying in his granddad's arms Victor trying to make sense of what just happened.

"How could see not tell me what like it just crossed her mind"? Said Drake

"I don't know son sometimes people do something stupid and you have to deal with it" Said Victor

Drake gets off the sofa and walks up and down only to tell his Grandpa something no one would never would want to hear.

"I hate my life magic just gets involve all the time I can't the powers that be just leave us alone all I ever wanted a family were I fall apart they help me pick up the pieces I just wish I never met my mum" Said Drake angrily

"Drake you don't mean that you spent ten years trying to find were you belong and now your saying you wish you never found us" Said Victor surprise by his grandson's reaction

"Drake just get over it " Said Henry Jr

"No now go to bed" Said Drake frustrated

"No who do you think you are" Screams Henry Jr

"Would you just shut up" Said Drake and at the same he raises one of his hands at the curtains time the curtains on the windows catch fire however Victor quickly puts them out with an extinguisher

"Did I just set fire"? Said Drake

"I think you did you have another active power" Said Victor

"Another active power no this is my first" Said Drake

"What about telepathy" Said Victor

"No telepathy is an supportive power and I haven't mastered that yet and it's believed that someone who gains more experience and knowledge may even gain the power of mind manipulation" Said Drake just as he walks into the spare bedroom with Victor walking after him

Drake's new furnished room has blue wallpaper hung up with a bed that has an sofa on the bottom and an bed on the top with dresser draws as well bookshelf even some louse floor boards to hide his book of spells and ingredients.

Drake pulls over his blue rug and lifts up one of the floor boards to reveal a few white candles and puts the candles to one side while putting the floor board and the rug back to place then walks over to an painting of an camper van lifts off the wall opens the safe that is hidden behind the painting and retrieves an small hardback journal like book and closes the safe, and puts painting back over the safe then Victor asks his grandson an question.

"Drake what's all this"? Said Victor wondering why Drake would need all this

"I'm witch I need these ingredients" Said Drake

"Paige" Shouts Victor and then all an sudden lots of bright blue white balls light comes only to show Paige orbed

"Victor" Said Paige

"Drake just set some curtains on fire somehow and he is about to perform some witch e y can you please go to the Elders and see what's happening" Said Victor

Just like that Paige orbed up to heavens while taking Drake's spellbook with her by some orbs.

Drake then quickly sets up the candles and lights them with an match while chanting.

"Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide" Said Drake and in seconds balls of white light come and leave Showing Drake's farther also called Drake

"Son" Said Drake the farther

"Dad do you know were my brothers are"? Said Drake the son

"Yes but I can't tell you" Said Drake farther then all an sudden the white orbs go around the ghostly Drake and makes him disappear along with the candles

Out of no were Paige orbs back in Drake's bedroom to venereal some news on Drake's new power.

"What she doing back"? Said Drake Paige then walks over to Victor to tell him the news.

"Victor the Elders said that it appears that he has is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered. This causes an object to rapidly heat up, and as a result, the power can cause objects to melt or burn basically he has Molecular Acceleration and due to him being conceived by both an charmed one and an Mercury demon he is expected to possess an number of molecular abilities " Said Paige


	3. Chapter three I'm Ben

It's been a few days since Drake found out about his brothers instead of trying to find them Phoebe has him training with his aunt Piper to control his Molecular Acceleration as well as his other molecular powers he gained an few days later like Molecular Combustion, Molecular deceleration, Molecular dispersion and even both Molecular immobilization and Molecular inhibition.

Back in the conservatory is Piper and Drake practicing their powers Piper now has gained all aspects of Molecular manipulation.

"Right focus your power lies in your hands they are how you channel your powers picture yourself melting the chocolate bar" Said Piper

Drake makes a small gesture with his right hand the once solid chocolate bar becomes a brown gooey substance.

"Well done your gaining control of your powers wonderfully" Said Piper

"Yeah" Said Drake as he sits down on one of the chairs trying to smile

"Drake what's the matter" ? Said Piper

"I don't know one minute I'm an only child next I'm the eldest sibling who's job is meant to protect his sisters and now I find out I have two brothers I just don't know who I am anymore" Said Drake

"Drake an brother nor sister defines who you are you know what I see" ? Said Pier

"What" Said Drake

"An strong boy that would and does anything to protect his family and if it's destined for you to meet them and come on we need to go to the Heavens to see if you have the right to an Whitelighter " Said Piper afters Piper gives Drake some much needed advice Chris Drake's favorite relative second only to Victor orbs down stairs into conservatory ready to take Piper and Drake up to Heavens were both dead and alive relatives are to debate.

"Ready" Said Chris

"Yes" Said Drake and in an swirl of white and blue orbs they ascend to the Heavens

Standing in an row are three Elders wearing an golden robe staring at Drake like he was an mistake.

"The eldest charmed one come fourth" Said one of the Elders Piper stands up and walks up face to face to the Elders showing no emotion/

"Why should we give this hybrid an whitelighter"? Said the Elder

"Hey that's enough just you think you Elders are filled with power and has the right to say if this child has the right to have one of your angels" Snapped Victor

"He he is an risk I propose he has his power stripped" Said one of the other Elders

"No you can't be serious he has the right to magic" Said Piper

"Wait" Said Drake to everyone's surprise

"Now I know they will never understand you can take away my magic mum your my wand and P.J,Parker, Chris all of you are my magic and just because my brothers didn't make doesn't mean that I won't my family is everything and I'll die for them and my brothers have been resurrected" Said Drake. "What"? Said Parker stund to hear that she has two other brothers

"What I have two brothers" Said Parker just before Drake freezes her to prevent an another argument Chris then orbs them back to the manner including all family members

"How did you freeze Parker"? Said Phoebe

"Simple Piper taught me how to selective freeze so I focus on Parker's cupid half and it just happened and I'm going now to find my brothers"Said Drake just as pink red dish light comes and fades to reveal that Drake's telepathy has got so strong he can use one of his powers while in astral mode

Within in seconds Drake wakes up at Victor's apartment and walks into the living room throws an potion that generates a white smoke that surrounds him and takes him to an much familiar place were the charmed ones used to go all the time P3 which has been changed into P3 cafe.

Drake walks in to the cafe were all he can see is massive amounts of people and posters as well as waitresses Drake walks near the counter to see an tall little high skin tone wearing an black t shirt the man remarkable looks like Drake.

Drake then moves his hands hoping that he can freeze since the only power he has any control is his telepathy everybody becomes motionless and unable to move however the man behind the counter in the black top was not effected.

"Hello Jake or is it uncle"Said Drake

"How did you do that"? Said Jake

"Cute I know you know were one my brothers is and if you don't tell me I will make live a life of hell"Said Drake

"You don't have the power to vanquish me"Said Jake

"True but I can give you something you truly want"Said Drake

"What's that"? Said Jake

"I can let you see your brother"whispered Drake

"What's the price"? Said Jake

"Take me to my brother" Said Drake and within in seconds Jake shimmers into the city of London in an remote street in front of house of 34 were an sixteen year old boy lightly tanned skin tone walks out the house and down the stone stairs up to Drake then Jake shimmers back to the cafe

"Hi I'm Drake"Said Drake feeling an rainbow of emotions

"I know the premonition you had an few days ago we some how shared it I'm Ben"Said Ben


	4. Chapter 4 bonding

Chapter four bonding.

After meeting Ben both brothers spent the rest of the day talking sharing memories and about magic.

"So want an ice cream "? Said Ben

"Yes please mint "Said Drake as Ben walks off to the Ice cream then all an sudden Drake felt drawn to the van just as did Ben and when they reached the van the glass side opens up and the man pulls them both through into what seems to be a playground covered in snow.

Lying on the snow ground is both Ben and Drake about to be swallowed by the Nothing however an fifteen year old boy appears and runs towards the two brothers picks them up with his friends and runs to find cover.

An few hours later Drake wakes up jumps off the ground shocked at what he is seeing.

"Who are you"? Said Drake

"I'm Pete do you know who Ben is"? Said Pete

"Yes he is my brother"Said Drake

"Can this be Ben is my brother Drake welcome home you found us"Said Pete Ben the eldest brother then wakes up jumps off the ground and walks towards his two brothers and gives them an much needed hug

"We have to leave this is the Ice cream truck"Said Ben

They begin walking towards the slide were the portal is Drake climbs up it first but before he can step one foot into the portal the Nothing tries swallowing Drake lifting him up in the sky but both of his older brothers grabs on of his hand trying to pull him down.

"Help"Said screams Drake

"We are not leaving you again"Said Pete

"Again what do you mean again"?Said Drake just as his brothers get him through the portal and they follow him to let out the van they run straight to Ben's house

Back at Ben's house in his room Ben tells the story of how he resurrected their brother Pete and how they were watching him up until Pete was kidnapped by the Ice cream man and how Ben tried to rescue him.

"I see and by the way you got two sisters"Said Drake

"Really what they like"?Said Ben and Pete

"Let's see mix brown hair with Witch and Cupid and you have both of them"Said Drake

"Wait they both are hybrids too"?Said Pete

"Yes"Said Drake finally feeling hole

"So who's your dad"? Said Ben

"Drake the Mercury demon your dad lead him to the sorcerer that made him human for the year on the condition that he would give mum faith not give up on love"Said Drake

"Have you tried summoning your dad"? Said Pete

"Yes but it only worked once but I don't understand why I can't now"Said Drake

"Come on"Said Ben getting off his bed and walking towards his dresser draws pulling out candles and placed them in an circle

Standing together unsure what Ben was going to do Drake asked.

"What we doing"? Said Drake

"Summoning your dad"Said Pete

"But what about your dad"?Said Drake

"We never been able to summon him"Said Pete feeling disappointed and overwhelming sadness

"Well today you are"

"What do you mean"? Said Ben

"You had the power of two now you have the power of three I'm going to try and channel the power of three"Said Drake

Ben and Pete lit the candles and began to chant while Drake begins to channel the power of three.

"Hear these words hear these my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"Said Pete and Ben however the strain Drake is felling channeling the power of three causes him to pass out and an great amount of white orbs come and leave to reveal Cole and Drake both fathers of the three sons

After Ben and Pete finally get to meet their farther and bond Drake wakes up to only find out he has to leave to go back home. Ben then waves his hand and shimmers Drakes back to Victor's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5 the other power of three

Chapter five the other power of three.

Back at Victor's apartment is Drake much to his surprise he was not alone Phoebe was waiting for him.

"Drake where the hell were you"? Said Phoebe in an firm voice

"London "Said Phoebe

"No Oz will you listen"Said Drake

"Why the hell where you in London"? Said Phoebe

"To find my brothers"Said Drake

"Drake one of your brothers is dead and has been for an long time"Said Phoebe

"He was resurrected and I've found both of them"Said Drake just before all kinds of foods lying on the table begins to rapidly heat up and the drinks fizzes up and he then faints an second time.

"Drake wake up"Said Phoebe however no replie Victor then walks up to Phoebe and kneels beside her and calls out to Paige

"Paige"Screams Victor and in an swirl of white and blue orbs comes and leaves and shows Paige with Piper

"Victor what happened"? Said Piper

"He just fainted quickly heal him Paige"Said Victor Paige walks up to Drake holds her hand above him and golden light comes however it was no use

"What do we do now"? Said Paige

"We save my son by calling his dad"Said Phoebe as she walks into her son's bedroom and collects the candles and brought them into the living room and places them in an circle

"Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"Said Paige then an white orbs form out of nowhere and brings an transparent Drake stand before them

"Phoebe what's this about"?Said Drake

"Your son he unconscious and he has an temperature"Said Phoebe hoping Drake would have the answer to save their son

"I don't know how to save him but I know who can save him go to P3 and ask for Jake"Said Drake then he leaves in an bunch of white orbs

Paige then orbs them all to P3 now called P3 cafe Victor enters first carrying his grandson then with all of them in the cafe which is shut Chris orbs down only to reveal that Drake is his charge.

"Jake"Said Phoebe

"We closed come tomorrow"Said Jake

"Drake sent us"Said Phoebe after hearing his brother's name he comes out the storage room and walks up to Phoebe eye to eye

"Help my son"Said Phoebe

"He promised he let me see my brother so until he does your not getting any help from me"Said Jake before Phoebe could have the chance to reply Drake wakes up but still not fully aware

"You want to see your brother hear you are hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"Said Drake then he falls back into the unconscious state again then white orbs come and leave Drake the farther face to face to his brother

"Drake"Said Jake

"Time to talk is later save my son"Said Drake the farther

Victor Puts his grandson Drake on the sofa so that Jake can examine his condition.

"I see now it appears that the high concentrated magic between an charmed one and my brother has produced so much magic in your son that he may not survive the night"Said Jake

"No it can't be"Cries Phoebe then she goes up to her son and holds his hand that is burning up then the touch of her hand wakes up for an second

"Mum I love you"Said Drake

"Baby don't go"Said Phoebe

"Chris get my brothers"Said Drake getting weaker by the minute Chris then orbs out the cafe and comes back with Ben and Pete

"Drake"Said both brothers Pete then runs up to him

"Mum don't worry he can be saved by the power of three"Said Pete

"What we waiting for"? Said Piper

"Not your power of three his"Said Ben

"He doesn't have an power of three"Said Phoebe

"There is an prophecy that when three male brothers demon witches rise their collective will only be second to the charmed ones power of three"Said Ben

"Then save him"Said Phoebe

Ben walks up to his two brothers and makes an knife appear and makes an small cut on one finger on each them and allows their blood to flow and mix with each other while Pete chants.

"In this hour and in this place we ask the spirits to seal this oath three brothers stand as one forever and protect one another forever"Said Pete with the end of the spell an great amount of energy is released from the brothers and heals Drake


	6. Chapter six an betrayal

Chapter six an betrayal.

An few weeks later after preforming the blood oath the two eldest brothers spent time with both Phoebe and their sisters but they had an secret agenda.

Meanwhile at Victor's apartment is Chris,Victor and Drake asleep on the sofa recovering from power boost just then Drake wakes up ready to go out but before he could get off Chris orbs onto the sofa holding a glass filled with water from the tap.

"What this"? Said Drake

"Water now drink"Said Chris Drake then takes the glass and gulps it all down in seconds

"You feeling ok"?Said Victor

"Yeah now I need to go and scry for a demon"Said Drake while getting off the sofa and into his room and pulls out a map out the one draws with an crystal then walks back into the living room spreads the map out on the table

"Chris the knife"Said Drake then Chris passes the silver knife that has an large blood stain on it

After getting the knife off Chris places the string that carries the crystal and begins to scry for the demon.

"Why you scrying"Said Victor

"A demon been killing witches and innocents for the past week and this is what we found"Said Chris

"But what if you need the power of three"? Said Victor

"We've got the power of three my power of three and I'm not putting my sisters in danger the killing was two blocks from their school"Said Drake

Then the Crystal dropped at 1321 Prescott street Chris then orbs them to the manner when at the manner Drake's worst nightmare came true he sees his two brothers killing P.J and Parker Piper, Paige lying on the floor dead and as Phoebe enters Pete uses advanced fire throwing shooting an high concentrated blue beam of heat instantly killing Phoebe.

Drake quickly runs towards Parker and P.j holding Parker in his arms looking at her with tears falling down his face and blood covering his arms.

"P.J it's ok stay wake come just stay a wake"Said Drake

"I never stop loving you"Said P.J then she dies in her older brother's arms Drake distraught moves over to Parker to see if she was going to make it

"Parker stay with me"Said Drake

"Use my heart"Said Parker then she becomes motionless and dies on the ground

"Come with us Drake we be the greatest force of evil the world has ever known"Said Ben

Drake quickly turns from heartbroken to anger unimaginable raises his head at his brothers.

"You killed my family"Screams Drake then Drake raises both hands blasting both of his brothers through the wall and walks towards them before Pete could try and attack Drake blasts him again strong enough to blow off Pete's left arm permanently even so that Pete couldn't reform it

Just before Drake could blast them one more time Ben flings his arm moving Drake flying there the stairs Chris then orbs both himself and Drake and the bodies of his dead cousins into the attic.

"Why did you do that we need the book if they get it we doomed"Said Chris

Just after Chris Said it Drake brother shimmer in generating an massive fireball just when they throw it Chris orbs himself,Drake and P.J and Parker's bodies again along with the book of shadows to Victor's apartment and avoids the fireball.


	7. Chapter 7 time traveling

Chapter seven time traveling.

Back at Victor's apartment is Chris, Drake putting magical defenses up in the department to protect them and their grandpa from Drake's evil brothers.

"I call upon all the Halliwell's powers to protect this place in this and every hour from spells charms evil beings scrying and more protect please "Said Drake then all an sudden an great white force filed appears covers all the doors and windows of the entire building letting no one in and no one out

"Crystal's apples laurel leaves circle "Said Chris then white and blue orbs gather round the crystals and apples and place them in an circle outside the building

"So your saying even Paige is dead"? Said Victor

"Yes they are all dead apart from Wyatt we can't find him we left messages"Said Chris

Meanwhile Wyatt orbs in the Halliwell manner to his surprise he sees lying stone cold on the floor Piper,Paige and Leo even his little sister Melinda before Wyatt could orb out Ben fires an energy beam knocking Wyatt back first on the floor in mid orb. Pete and Ben walks over to Wyatt grinning Wyatt thinks that it's the end for him but something much worst.

"Powers of pure darkness Moore take our cousin fill him with darkness from the void"Said Pete then all an sudden Wyatt is filled with evil and gets off the floor and black orbs wrap around him and disappear from that spot and reappear next to the two brothers however at Victor's apartment is Drake seeing what happening to Wyatt and how they changed him evil

"Oh it's bad"Said Drake

"What do you mean it's bad"Said Chris

"Wyatt they turned him"Said Drake

"We bind their powers"Said Chris

"How will you take his powers"? Said Victor

"Parker her last words was her heart as in use her heart and P.J to bind their powers"Said Drake as he walks over to his sisters dead bodies and pulls out their hearts and ties them both with an red tie each then both Chris begin chanting

Before The Passing of this hour take away all their powers"Said Chris

"Now it's time I astral project into the manner and see if it's worked"Said Drake

"Fine but be careful"Said Chris and with that Drake becomes unconscious and pink reddish light appears at the manner in front of all three of them Wyatt, Ben and Pete

"Hi"Said Drake smug

"Bye"Said Wyatt just when Wyatt tries orb an knife at Drake nothing happens the same when Pete tries to use his flame throwing abilities nothing happens Drake then vanishes in an pink reddish light goes and he wakes up back at Victor's apartment

Meanwhile at the Halliwell manner an frustrated Ben waves his hand vanquishing both Wyatt and Pete in an burst of orange and read flames fueled by anger Ben watches them scream.

"Arrr this can't be the end"Said both Wyatt and Pete

Back at Victor's apartment Drake fills them in Chris then comes up with an plan so in genius that it can't go wrong.

"I go back to the manner and distract them long enough for you to go back into the past and save us"Said Chris

"But what time"? Said Drake

"The time Pete was resurrected prevent that and everything should be ok"Said Chris as he orbs out and into the manner face to face with Ben holding the strongest potions they could find in the book of Shadows and what they had

"Where's my brother"? Said Chris

"Dead the shame was I fought school girls with more bite"Said Ben Chris fills up with anger throws all the potions at Ben however Ben simply redirects at Chris who dives out the way missing the massive explosion

Then Chris's powers advance to advance telekinesis shooting a large amount of telekinetic energy hitting Ben and sending him firing through the conservatory.

However that was in vain Ben simply gets off the floor walks back over to Chris and shoots an deadly energy beam that Chris couldn't avoid and it kills him Drake then appears and blasts Ben and runs into the attic picks up the the chalk and draws the triquetra and says the spell.

"Hear these words hear the rhyme heed the hope within my mind send me back to were I'll find what I wish through space time"Said Drake

Then the portal but just as he enters Ben shimmers up and fires an energy beam through the portal that hits Drake when he gets out the portal and kills him but before he could do that Drake vanquishes the demon that is resurrecting Ben then Drake dies and his body fades away.


	8. Chapter eight dad

Chapter eight dad.

After changing the course of history Drake wakes up to a surprise much unexpected.

"Drake wake up it's time "Said a familiar voice

Drake wakes up from his deep slumber to realise he and Chris didn't fail at all Drake then walks down the stairs to see his once dead father Drake alive and well.

"Drake you're a wake it's time for acting "Said Drake then he changes his appearance to a Tudor man's cloths

"Drake that's still my name "Said Billie

"Of course kiddo Drake Billie dè Mon "Said Drake then out of nowhere Drake runs to his father and hugs him

"What's this "Said Drake?

"A long overdue hug "Said Drake

Then the door opens to see Chris with his school bag on.

"You ready for school you got drama first "Said Chris a shocked Drake walks over to Chris ready to leave but before he could leave Drake shouts for him

"Don't freeze your PE teacher "Said Drake

"I can still freeze "Said Drake

"Yeah you have molecular immobilization and declaration son are you feeling well "Said Drake?

"Fine "Said Drake

The End


End file.
